Glaive
| stancemod = Astral Twilight Gleaming Talon | stance = | introduced = | notes = }} Glaive, thứ vũ khí ba lưỡi này có thể vừa là một vũ khí dùng để cận chiến vừa là một loại vũ khí để ném xa. Nếu ném, thứ này sẽ nảy ba lần trước khi quay về chủ của nó (hoặc quá giới hạn 30m). Cách nhận Glaive blueprint có thể nhận được từ Alert missions, hoặc thông qua nhận thưởng đăng nhập hằng ngày. Bán đi có thể nhận được . Thông số Chủ yếu gây sát thương . Ưu Điểm: *Có thể ném. *Silent. * Khi ném vẫn tính như một đòn tấn công bình thường, nên vẫn gây thêm sát thương thưởng thêm đối với những kẻ địch chưa phát hiện. *Có thể tấn công những kẻ địch trên đường quay về. *Có thể tấn công headshots và điểm yếu khác để nhân thiệt hại khi ném. *Có thể nhắm vào tường để dội lại để trúng kẻ địch. *Gây knockdown khi sử dụng jump attack. *Đánh thường không liên hoàn giống như heavy weapons. *Những hành động có thể làm khi Glaive rời tay. **Bạn có thể tự do bắn bằng vũ khí chính/phụ hoặc gài đạn. ***Khi đang gài đạn nếu bắt được glaive vẫn sẽ tiếp tục mà không bị gián đoạn. *Có cả hai ô và . *Có thể gắn những mod chỉ dùng riêng cho vũ khí ném: Power Throw, Whirlwind, Rebound và Quick Return. Tất cả có thể kiếm được trong Orokin Void, Orokin Derelict và Survival. (†Note: những mod này đều có thể sử dụng cho Glaive Prime, Halikar, Kestrel và Cerata). *Glaive có thể kích nỏ khi đang bay bằng cách sử dụng channel button, hoặc với Power Throw khi unequipped. Nhược điểm: *Tầm đánh ngắn. *Đánh thường chỉ tấn công được một mục tiêu. *Dậm nhảy có tầm tấn công AoE rất nhỏ. *Người sử dụng không thể tấn công cận chiến trước khi nó trở lại *Khi nó dội tường rất khó để có thể trúng mục tiêu. *Nếu đi qua Volt's Electric Shield nó sẽ gây toàn bộ thiệt hại về cho chủ, 10.3.4. nhiều khả năng là do lỗi.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86FW5afAFgM *Vụ nổ gây ra bởi channeling hoặc bởi Power Throw khi đang bay có thể gây sát thương cho cả người sở hữu. *Tỷ lệ chí mạng thấp. *Tỷ lệ xuất hiệu ứng thấp. So sánh: *'Glaive' với Glaive Prime: **Tốc độ đánh chậm hơn (1.0 vs. 1.2). **Tốc độ bay chậm hơn (20.0 m/s vs. 40.0 m/s). **Tốc độ quay về chậm. Tips * slot phù hợp với Killing Blow (sát thương channeling) và cho Reflex Coil (giảm energy tiêu hao khi sử dụng channeling). *Nó sẽ luôn trở về phía người chơi trên một đường thẳng và không bị cản trở bởi bất cứ thứ gì trên đường đi **Người chơi không có mod Power Throw có thể lợi dụng điều này để mô phỏng theo, nó sẽ tấn công mọi vật trên đường trở về. *Khi sử dụng slide attack, có khả năng tạo ra đợt tấn công tiếp theo, để thêm slide range và tốc độ. *Khi ném đi mà lao trúng các vật cản nó sẽ dội đi liên tục (nếu như không có mod Power Throw), như đôi khi nó sẽ bị phá hủy chỉ trong một lần ném *Nếu gặp kẻ thù khó đối phó có thể ném vào chân để kẻ địch ngã *Khi ném không thể xuyên qua khiên của Shield Lancer's ngay cả khi găn mod Power Throw. Các lá chắn vô hình đôi khi còn lại trên cái chết cũng không thể bắn xuyên qua. *Khi sử dụng mod Quick Return nó sẽ trở về nhanh hơn *Khi trang bị Glaive, người chơi có thể sử dụng channeling button (nhấp chuột trái) để kích nổ Glaive, gây sát thương AoE và quay về ngay lập tức. Điều này áp dụng cho tất cả thrown weapons. **Với Power Throw được trang bị Glaive sẽ kích nổ khi gặp vật cản (như tường), sẽ gây sát thương cho người sử dụng nếu đủ gần. **Với tốc độ bay chậm nó sẽ gặp bất lợi khi nhắm trực tiếp, thì điều này sẽ dễ dàng hơn với chức năng này, nó sẽ giúp việc tấn công kẻ thù dễ dàng hơn trong việc "me và bấm chuột" **Phát nổ glaive để giết kẻ địch là một chiến lược hiệu quả khi tấn công mà không sợ bị phát hiện. *Kỹ năng Bullet Attractor của Mag giúp glaive có thể tấn công kẻ địch liên tục kỹ năng này phối hợp với nó sẽ đạt hiệu quả tốt khi đánh Boss. Notes *Người dùng không thể tấn công cận chiến cho đến khi Glaive quay trở lại. **Tuy nhiên, bạn có thể bắn và gài đạn trong lúc nó bay. **Bắt glaive là hành động một tay vì vậy sẽ không làm gián đoạn khi đang gài đạn. **finisher attacks vẫn có thể thực hiện khi nó đang bay. *Khi ném, người sử dụng sẽ chuyển về vũ khí trước đó khi glaive được ném ra. Nếu Glaive trở về quá nhanh, người dùng sẽ không thể ném nó một lần nữa cho đến khi những việc chuyển vũ khí hoàn thành. Điều này sẽ không thực hiện nếu người sử dụng quá gần với mục tiêu mà Glaive được ném đi. **Để có thể làm glaive quay về nhanh chóng người chơi có thể bấm R'. Tầm xa của nó chỉ có thể đạt đến 30m Reach sẽ ''không cải thiện tầm xa nhưng sẽ tăng bán kính xoay của nó, nó sẽ tấn công kẻ thù trong một khu vực rộng hơn khi bay. *Glaive có khả năng phá vỡ cửa kính (thường xuất hiện trong cái map Corpus). *Khi ném không thể xuyên qua Snow Globe của Frost. *Không thể bị nhiễm điện khi đi qua Electric Barrier. *Nếu dưới tác dụng của Bullet Attractor hoặc khả năng tương tự Glaive không thể bị ném, nó ngay lập tức trở lại mà không gây sát thương với người chơi. *Fury sẽ làm tăng tốc độ ném và giảm nửa giây thời gian bay. *'''The Arsenal tooltip ghi rằng charge-attack gây ra 75 sát thương, nhưng thực tế charge gây 150 sát thương. *Kích hoạt Melee Channeling khi glaive đang bay sẽ gây nổ và lập tức trở về mặc dù chưa đạt đến giới hạn bay của nó. *Vụ nổ gây ra từ Power Throw và channeling detonation có thể gây sát thương cho người sử dụng. Điều này đặt biệt nguy hiểm với Power Throw khi nó văng trúng tường và người sử dụng đứng gần đó sẽ chịu sát thương (có thể nghẻo nếu như sát thương quá cao hoặc không có quick thinking). *Saryn's Toxic Lash có sử dụng để tăng thêm sát thương khi ném.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/120514-saryn-glaive/?p=1415213 Trivia *Glaive được phát hành vào ngày 26 tháng tư năm 2013 trong bản Update 7.9. *Từ "Glaive" trong lịch sử đã gọi chung rất nhiều vũ khí khác nhau, tuy nhiên thuật ngữ này đã chỉ đề cập đến vũ khí ném trong tiểu thuyết. **Trong cuộc sống thực sự Glaive là một loại gậy có nguồn gốc từ châu Âu, và cũng tương tự như Guan Dao hay Naginata ở cả ngoại hình lẫn chức năng. **Trong năm 1983 phim "Krull", "The Glaive" là tên của một loại vũ khí huyền thoại mà chỉ có thể được sử dụng bởi các "người được chọn". Đó là một vũ khí năm lưỡi ném có đường bay có thể được kiểm soát bởi các chủ nhân sau khi ném. *Trong bản Update 11.0, teaser cho thấy Ember Prime cầm Primed Glaive, cùng với Sicarus Prime. *Glaive có khả năng phát nổ giữa chuyến bay có thể là một cập đến Dark Sector Glaive. *Đòn tấn công kết liễu (finish attack) cũng giống như trong Dark Sector, đá kẻ thù và đâm chúng ở trên không. **Hơn nữa, có thể tham khảo thêm về Glaive trong Dark Sector, vì ở đó nó là thứ vũ khí chính cho Hayden Tenno. Media 2013-04-27 00006.jpg|The Glaive is stored under the right arm with its blades retracted. 2013-04-27 00004.jpg|The default colours of the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00023.jpg|Blocking with the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00027.jpg|How the Glaive looks while the blades are retracted and is stored under the arm. 2013-04-27 00022.jpg|Charging up the Glaive before throwing it. 2013-04-27 00010.jpg|Throwing the Glaive. 2013-05-07_00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00010.jpg 2013-05-03 00009.jpg 2013-05-03 00008.jpg 2013-05-03 00007.jpg 2013-05-03 00006.jpg 2013-05-03 00005.jpg 2013-05-03 00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00003.jpg 2013-05-03 00001.jpg|Vandal colors. :) Dark Sector 2013-07-09 17-55-57-41.png|The Glaive as seen on the Dark Sector menu screen darksector-03.jpg|Hayden wielding a Glaive by Nemesis in darkSector |link=http://einfogames.com/news/files/2012/11/darksector-03.jpg Warframe Glaive Only (Ceres, Ludi) Warframe Glaive Gameplay Glaive Only Gameplay Melee 2.0 (Dark Sector Tribute) Video 2 Glaive Gameplay Melee 2.0 (Dark Sector Tribute) Video 1 See Also *Alert, nơi bạn có thể có được Glaive. *Glaive Prime, phiên bản Prime của Glaive. *Kestrel, một vũ khí ném khác của Tenno. * Halikar, vũ khí ném của Grinner. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Power Throw, tăng khả năng xuyên Punch Through properties. **Quick Return, giảm số lần nảy. **Rebound, tăng số lần nảy. **Whirlwind, tăng tốc độ quăng. Sources de:Glaive fr:Glaive Category:Glaive Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 7 Category:Weapons Category:Login Rewards Category:Slash Damage Weapons